Too Breathe
by risingfallback
Summary: ItaHina Alternate Universe. Itachi claims Hinata as his at a young age for a challenge against himself, but she doesn't know. Now slightly older, Itachi really wants her, but can't have her. So he does the unthinkable and kidnaps her. Lovely.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This prologue will be written in first person between Itachi and Hinata, but the rest of it will be in third person. It is AU and it is ItaHina. Please review.

* * *

Once upon a time, I was a tiny little girl. Once upon a time, my family loved me. Once upon a time, my mother was alive and I was happy and content. Now, I am happy for other reasons. And while I am no longer a little girl, my family does not love me, and my mother is not alive, I have gained something that I yearned for once upon a time; my prince.

He is not what most people would consider a fairy tale prince: he is rude, cold, blunt, and not very caring towards other people. But he is handsome, sly, calculating, and from a royal family. While I was growing up, he was a much-needed friend and someone I could care for and have care for me. A beacon of light in my sea of despair. My prince. To live with him, is to breath: needed and something you do without thinking. He's my light, my breath, and my prince charming.

* * *

Once upon a time, I was a genius trapped in the body of a kid. I got straight A's in everything, participated in numerous after school activities and still lost no sleep. All of it came so easy to me, while others struggled for the greatness that I did not care for. The one I came to care for the most was like that once upon a time.

She looked up to me, and not just because I was more than several inches taller than her. I was something she could base the person she wanted to be on. I cared for her much longer than she did me. But she got me as her prince and I got her as my princess. She fits the role quite well.

But like all fairy tales, you must start at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

Right so this is the first chapter. And I am not writing a disclaimer any more cause I think you all understand that I don't own Naruto. There is another ItaHina story entitled "Breathe". I didn't realize that my title was really close to it cause I didn't even think of it. Sorry if the author of that story is offended. But no worries: the plot is way different. And I realize that I got the wrong form of to. But whatever. In this story, I use Japanese suffixes so if they are wrong please point them out since I have never used them before. Please review!!! And by the way it's my birthday!

* * *

Uchiha Itachi, glared at the back of his mothers head, attempting to burn a hole in her dark brown hair. His black eyes narrowed, and when his mother didn't take the hint he switched his gaze to his father, Uchiha Fugaku. The older man felt his son's gaze, and nodded in acknowledgment, not promising anything, and returned to talking to the other man in the room. 

Itachi frowned. His father didn't often ignore him. Sasuke, his little brother, was the one that received little attention, not him. Currently, Sasuke was clinging to his mother's hand, grinning at her with his childish curiosity at the little girl she held.

Uchiha Mikoto jiggled the girl up and down, while the one being held giggled uncontrollably. The girl was in fact, Hyuuga Hinata, future heiress to the Hyuuga clan. She was Sasuke's age, with short violet hair. She had kiddy bangs and then longer ones that framed her pale face, and accentuated her lavender tinted eyes, one of the few things she had inherited from her father, Hyuuga Hiashi. She was smiling and laughing, enjoying the attention, even if it didn't last long. She hadn't been held like that since her mother died a month ago.

Itachi scowled and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the cold stonewall of the Hyuuga dining room. His family had decided to drop a visit- or rather his mother invited herself and dragged the rest of them there. It wasn't so bad he decided; the walls were made of a white expensive stone, with intricate designs etched in the wall. The ceiling was high enough so you didn't feel squished, but low enough to make sure you could still see out of the skylights. The middle of the room was dedicated to a huge, dark wooden table, with a candelabra set in the middle. All in all, it was a sight to see.

Itachi walked to his mother, taking his time so as not to look like he was in a hurry and said, "Mother," in his oddly deep voice for a ten year old.

"Oh there you are Itachi," she said, turning around to see him. Hinata clutched tighter to her shirt, not wanting her attention to wander. Mikoto smiled and ruffled the toddler's head. Sasuke pouted, wanting some attention as well. Mikoto glanced at Itachi and he grudgingly picked his brother up and set him on his back for a piggyback ride. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled. He loved his older brother.

"Aniki, why is Hinata-chan getting so much attention from Okasan?" he asked, eyeing the girl like she was a new target.

Itachi walked away as his mother continued to baby-coddle the Hyuuga girl. He exited the dinning room and headed towards where Hyuuga Neji, older cousin to Hinata, was practicing some of his math. He looked up at the Uchiha's, nodded, and went back to his work, ignoring them.

"Hinata-chan just lost her Okasan, Sasuke," Itachi explained. "And our Okasan was her friend. Hinata-chan gets all that attention to make up for the attention her own mother is not able to give her."

"Oh," Sasuke said, "I think I get it now, Aniki."

Itachi circled the Hyuuga walkway that was outside and headed for the dinning room. He would have liked to leave, but none of the others seemed to want to go. Sasuke slid off his brother's back and padded over to their father, interrupting a serious conversation between the two older men. Fugaku rested his hand on his son's ebony hair affectionately. Hiashi seemed somewhat annoyed but kept it to himself, as a maid rushed to him.

"Hyuuga-sama," she panted, clutching her knees, "Hanabi-chan has woken up."

Mikoto whirled around, her black eyes sparkling. "Hiashi-san may we see the baby now?" she asked wistfully. She loved children and her own were getting much older.

Hiashi nodded.

Itachi noticed that Hinata pouted slightly at the mention of her baby sister. It grew more as Mikoto set her on the floor and followed the longhaired Hyuuga to the nursery. Her small pink lip trembled, as she watched most of the party filter away. She kneaded her blue kimono and stumbled out of the room, heading towards the middle of the compound, where the garden was.

Intrigued for whatever reason, Itachi stealthily stalked her. He couldn't figure out why he did but he trusted his instinct and slipped into his tiptoeing act that he used when Sasuke took a nap. He wasn't nicknamed "Weasel" for nothing.

* * *

Hinata walked dejectedly towards the garden of her house, fingering the long sleeves of her kimono. Her head faced the ground and she stuttered only a "Hello" at Neji. Nearing the stairs, she crouched low, and took each step one at a time, as the stairs were not child safe. When she reached the bottom she turned to the left and came upon the fishpond, with many koi fish, swimming lazily around in the water. Hinata hoisted herself onto the rocks that lined the water and brought her knees to her chest, sniffing. 

Hinata's mother, Haruko, had died just a month ago, leaving the small child alone. Her father did not like her, her sister was too young to do anything, and Neji kept to himself. She was surrounded by people but still so alone. To cheer herself up, Hinata often came to the gardens, the spot her mother had helped to flourish.

The Hyuuga's garden was overrun by flowers of varying types. There were sunflowers, roses, violets and other flowers. Haruko had nourished them like they were her children, and they had indeed grown just as beautifully. Hinata was sure that now that her Okasan was gone, it was up to her to keep the flowers every bit as pretty and lively.

Still trying to hold back tears, Hinata tried to shrink. Some might think she was being a little oversensitive but she wasn't. The attention Mikoto had lavished on her would now be given to Hanabi, who had already received twice the amount that Hinata had gotten. Now with her mother gone, and no one to talk to, Hinata was content with any attention she got.

Trailing a finger through the rippling water, she sighed and stopped sniffling. Her father would not be pleased if he caught her crying again. He was already furious at her for still reading the fairy tale book her mother had bought for her on her second birthday. To make him even madder would not be a good thing.

Hinata lifted herself off the rocks and landed on the ground. She started towards the stairs, and she groaned at having to climb them back up again. Suddenly, she was covered in shadow. She looked up, and saw Itachi, the boy with the black-grey ponytail, was standing over her. She gulped; he was a little scary.

"Hello, Hinata-chan," he said, his voice low.

"H-hello, Itachi-kun," she stuttered, not quite sure on how to address the older boy.

"Would you like some help up the stairs?"

She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and carried her bridal-style up the stairs, not letting go when he reached the top. She tried to squirm out of his tight grasp, but he kept walking.

"Let's go see your sister."

Hinata hesitated, blushing at being so close to a boy she barely knew, but nodded and let him carry her to the nursery.


	3. Chapter 2

Can anyone answer this: What is "Father" in Japanese? And little sister? I can't find them. So I used English.

By the way: This is strictly an ItaHina. Not a SasuHinaIta or whatever. I'm just not that good at writing that type of pairing. I am making these chapters long but I don't know if they will always be long. But hey: now people can't complain that all my stories have short chapters.

Please review!

* * *

Hinata squirmed in Itachi's grasp, begging to be let down. He ignored her, attempting to find the nursery. He was aware of how tiny she felt in comparison to him. Even Sasuke was bigger. He huffed and set her down at the entrance, missing the warmth she radiated. He held the door wide for her and she shyly entered, sending him a small smile. He nodded down at her.

Mikoto sat in a wooden rocking chair in the middle of the room, Hanabi resting her head on the older women's shoulder. She rocked back and forth rhythmically, easing the infant into a deep sleep.

Hiashi, Fugaku and Sasuke sat on the edges of the room, the adults talking in low voices. Sasuke was trying to listen in, but he didn't quite understand. He had his arms crossed, his lower lip jutted out, pouting. Hinata gave a weak smile at him and he waved, staying cross-legged on the floor in front of his father.

"Mother?"

Mikoto patted the young one's head. "Yes, Itachi-kun?"

"What are Father and Hiashi-sama taking about?"

His mother shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't know," she answered honestly, leaning forward in the chair. "Where were you Itachi-kun?"

Miffed at having been denied an answer, he sullenly replied, "I went to fetch Hinata-chan. She was in the garden crying, since you abandoned her for her younger sister."

"Really?" Itachi nodded. "Oh the poor dear. I didn't even stop to think…" she whispered, lowering her voice in shame. She rose from the chair with Hanabi still asleep, clutching her own kimono with pale fists.

"Here Itachi-kun, would you mind holding Hanabi-chan for me?" Without any warning she placed the infant in his arms, positioning them for him, so that his right hand cradled her head, while his left held her fragile body. He glanced at the baby, no emotion visible, though it was clear he didn't appreciate his mother's abrupt departure.

Hinata was over in the opposite corner, away from the other people. When she saw Mikoto approach her without Hanabi, she became hopeful that she would get some more attention from the kind-hearted woman. Shyly, she lowered her head, listening to the soft footsteps approaching her. Mikoto lowered herself to Hinata's height and lifted her chin with a delicate finger.

"Hinata-chan, why are you all alone in the corner?" she asked, noticing the small sparks in the girl's eyes.

"I-I don't know," she stammered out. Hinata tried to maintain eye contact, but swiftly averted her eyes to her feet.

"Why don't you come over here, with me?"

Hinata nodded, letting herself be lead back to the rocking chair. Back when Haruko had been alive, Hinata had been rocked to sleep in that very chair every nigh. Her mother had read to her from the fairy tale book, promising her daughter a happy ending with the many tales that spewed from her mouth. Hinata had been captivated by the stories, re-reading them when she had learned how to read. Neji and her father had scoffed at her, but she couldn't get enough of them.

Mikoto reached Itachi and winked at him, pleased to see that although uncomfortable with his present posture, still remained obedient to her request. He glared at her, but she had already turned to Hinata and scooped her up, placing her in her lap. Hinata giggled.

Mikoto smiled, and patted the child's head, feeling the feathery soft hair, noticing it was the exact same shade as Haruko's had been.

"Hinata-chan," Mikoto said, holding the child close as she rocked steadily back and forth, " What do you remember about your mother?"

Hinata frowned in thought.

"She was really pretty," she said, slowly, not wanting to talk about it, but wanting to please Mikoto. "And she had a really pretty laugh. She used to rock me to sleep and read me fairy tale stories even though Father doesn't encourage them." She lowered her voice so that her father would not hear. "I miss her. Father said she's in Heaven now. Is that true?"

Mikoto, unsure of how to respond, simply said, "I wouldn't doubt it."

Sasuke came scurrying over and his mother tugged him up to join. It was a little crowded, but not that bad. Sasuke cuddled up close to his Okasan, and even wrapped an arm around Hinata to join her in the hug. Hinata blushed, but moved closer to him. Mikoto smiled at the content looks on their faces.

Itachi, bored, came closer and choose another chair to sit in, seeing as he could not fit with the others. Hanabi snuggled up to his chest and he watched her curiously, though it was subtle. Few could read the great Uchiha prodigy. When he looked up, his mother laughed at the look on his face.

This Hinata was something he couldn't understand and it was aggravating him. Not much had been out of his grasp of knowledge and here was a five year old, who tested him. It irked him to no end. If he couldn't figure out why she was so different, he couldn't rightfully call himself a prodigy.

He watched silently as she stood up and jumped off the chair, guided by Mikoto and caught by Sasuke when she almost fell. He gave her a cheeky grin, and she blushed from the roots of her hair to at least her chin. Itachi wondered if it went further, not really considering what he was thinking. She stumbled towards him.

"Arigato, Itachi-kun," she said, not stuttering once. She smiled at him, and he could feel the corners of his mouth tug up to match hers in a smirk.

"You're welcome, Hinata-chan," he humored her. She walked closer.

"Could I…could I hold, Hanabi-chan?"

Itachi gladly handed the baby over, correcting the girl's grip. He found she learned almost as quickly as he had. The sad part was she had never done this, while Itachi had held Sasuke when he was that old.

Hiashi watched his two daughters, interested despite himself. Hinata had held her sister only once before, with the help of his wife. That had been right after Hanabi had been born. Since then, Hinata had shunned her sister, preferring to stay away and perhaps follow Neji when she became too lonely. He knew it was because Hanabi received so much more attention, and Hinata didn't.

Right now, though, he could see none of the longing she usually held when she looked at Hanabi. Her eyes held a faint sheen, of hope and happiness, the same expression his wife had once held. He turned back to his discussion, his face hardened.

Itachi couldn't take his eyes off of Hinata. She fascinated him the way she picked up on how to handle Hanabi as she awoke. He could fell his heart speed up, could feel himself want to help her. Never one to disregard his instinct, he sauntered over and picked both of the Hyuuga's up, balancing them like nothing. He _had _already gone through a fairly early growth spurt after all.

Hinata giggled nervously, as Itachi placed them in Mikoto's lap. Itachi felt his mother's red-hot gaze on him. Ignoring it, he playfully ruffled his brother's hair and walked over to his father.

"Wow, was that really Aniki?" Sasuke watched in wonder at his brother's back, paying special attention to the Uchiha fan in the middle. He had never seen his brother, in all his five years of life, act like that. He liked the way this new Itachi was.

Mikoto played with his hair. "That certainly was Itachi," she told him, almost in a non-believing way.

Sasuke shook it off, and said, "Hinata-chan would you like to play in the garden?"

Hinata hesitated, but agreed. Hanabi was then handed over to Mikoto as the children raced out to play.

Mikoto paced over to the men, baby in hand, a smile on her face.

"It seems," she announced, "that Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun have become fast friends."

Fugaku beamed in the way that stoic men do. "Good," he replied, roughly. "Sasuke-kun needs someone like Hinata-chan to pamper him with attention."

"Does that mean that the children will get to see each other frequently?" she asked, almost bouncing in happiness.

The men faced each other. Though on speaking terms, they were more rivals then friends. Reluctantly, they nodded. Nobody had noticed the weasel that slipped away.

* * *

Itachi watched his brother and the teeny Heiress run around the flower-perfumed garden in a game of tag. It wasn't much considering there were only two players and Sasuke let Hinata tag him when she was lagging. Still, they had fun hiding and laughing as the other gave chase.

For some reason, Itachi had an intense reaction to the way Hinata was smiling for Sasuke. He didn't like it. What he didn't like, he absolutely hated with every fiber of his being.

It was then that he decided that her smiles would only be for him, and for no one else's.

Fairy tales always have a start; this was theirs.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to all that reviewed and helped me find the answers I was looking for. Special thanks are given to:

kitsunechan119 for reviewing almost all of my stories

o-Silent Abyss-o: for helping me greatly with the Japanese and for giving me one of the longest, if not the longest, review I have ever gotten.

Megumi-sachou: for offering to help me with Japanese.

But all of you who reviewed are much appreciated. PS. Another question: Shisui was the older cousin right?

I am trying to make Hiashi a nice guy. He still comes off Jerkish but he has a nice side.

* * *

Four months after visiting the Hyuuga estate, the Uchiha's invited them to come over to their compound. Hiashi accepted, towing along Hinata, Hanabi and the maid. Neji had been asked over to another student's house and had accepted to get away from the meeting of the two clans.

The Uchiha's were every bit as financially well off as the Hyuuga's. Their compound was colossal, with more rooms than people. Hinata held her Otou-sama's hand tightly, feeling that if she let go, she would get sucked into the maze of corridors. She was used to the ones back home, but even then she sometimes lost her way.

Hiashi held her hand grasping it loosely, his much larger hand enveloping her smaller one. He cared for his daughter, though it was not always detectable. She reminded him painfully of his wife, and he could not bear it sometimes how alike they were in both appearance and character.

An Uchiha servant was leading them to the parlor where the head family would be waiting for them. The Hyuuga maid and her had exchanged knowing glances when they had first entered. She lagged behind, Hanabi in her hands, fussing for food. The middle-aged woman rubbed her head soothingly, attempting to calm her cries.

The parlor was made of wood paneling and had a high ceiling and many paintings decorating the walls. It was typical of a wealthy family; they liked to parade what they had.

Mikoto was lounging casually in a chair, a Lawn and Garden magazine clutched loosely in her hands. Fugaku was sitting rigidly beside her, lost in his thoughts. Itachi and Sasuke were on the floor, Itachi forced to help with his brother's project. When the maid announced the arrival of the Hyuugas, each member stood proudly before the visitors.

Hinata tugged her hand from her father's, wiping the sweat off. He had forced her to wear another kimono, this time with their clan symbol, a fire enclosed in a yellow circle, scattered across the hem. She wrung the fabric of the sleeves, all too aware of the others looking her way.

Mikoto rushed forward and scooped the five year old in her arms, holding her close. "It's good to see you again, Hinata-chan," she said, her dark eyes crinkling in amusement as Hinata blushed.

"Greeting the child first, Mikoto-chan?" Fugaku raised his brow at his wife, but she ignored the comment and instead instructed the maid to put Hanabi in the cradle Mikoto had unearthed for the special event.

"Fugaku-san."

"Hiashi-san."

Sasuke watched how the adults interacted, storing it in his mind for future reference. Frowning, he examined the half-finished project he had started for his own entertainment and then looked mournfully at Hinata. Thinking, he chose to play with Hinata and finish later. Itachi wouldn't mind waiting, right?

"Aniki," he said, pulling on Itachi's sleeve, "I'm going to go play with Hinata-chan okay?"

Itachi masked the impatience on his face. His brother was young after all. "Alright. I'll come and watch over you if Okasan lets her go any time soon."

Sasuke beamed at his older brother and then raced over to see Hinata. Itachi followed slowly behind, taking his time. Hinata was in his mother's arms still, smiling at Sasuke from higher up. Itachi couldn't help but feel anger at the way she so openly greeted Sasuke. When he walked up, she just nodded at him and went back to Sasuke. He had vowed that he would make her smile only for him. He hadn't realized how much work it would take to accomplish that goal.

_But I am a genius. An Uchiha genius as well. I made a vow and I must see it through to the end. _

Hinata was placed on the floor again, her father already having gone to speak with Fugaku. Mikoto patted her head. "I think someone wants to play with you," she whispered, even though the boys were right there.

Hinata blushed.

"Come on Hinata-chan," Sasuke whined, tugging her along after him. "Let's play in my room." He smirked at her, having an advantage over her. He was taller and bigger, easily able to overpower though she wasn't putting up a fight.

"Hello Hinata-chan," Itachi greeted as he tagged along, shortening his strides so he could match their smaller ones.

Hinata craned her neck to see his face. "H-hello Itachi-kun," she stuttered, still a bit uncomfortable around him. He was much like an adult: serious, smart, and aloof. She bit her lip to try to quell the thoughts that were racing through her mind.

Sasuke grabbed her hand impatiently, his hands every bit as soft as hers. He raced ahead, dragging her with him. Itachi padded after them, his eyes narrowed at the duck-butt like part of his younger brother's hair. When he finally caught up with them, Sasuke and Hinata had already entered Sasuke's room. The older boy leaned against the cold wood, his arms crossed.

Sasuke was showing her everything he owned, his pale face lit with excitement. There weren't many kids at the Uchiha compound and the kids in his kindergarten class were full of weirdo's. He still couldn't figure out why the pink and the blonde haired girls clung to him.

Sasuke's room was small, made mostly of wood. His bed was low to the ground so he wouldn't fall during slumber. His closet was overflowing with clothes and random things he had acquired over his short life. The maids refused to come into his room, and his mother only came to clean it when he couldn't find a path out of his room.

Itachi could feel jealousy bubbling within him. He couldn't rationalize why, but he didn't care at the moment. He just wanted Hinata to spend time with him, laugh with him, and feel more like she did around Sasuke. Deep in thought, he didn't feel the aura behind him until it grasped his shoulder.

"Hello, cousin."


	5. Chapter 4

Err….sorry for not updating. I was busy…and stuff like that. Than I got sick and couldn't sit or walk. But, I usually update each week so don't worry and I feel a heck of a lot better now. I won't give up on this story or any of my other stories cause I'm just stubborn like that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews.

Please review. Author Note at bottom. Please read.

* * *

Itachi turned and saw his older cousin, leaning on the opposite wall with his arms crossed on his chest. He had black hair and eyes like the other Uchiha, but he kept his hair with one side longer than the other with the longer dyed a blinding red. He was one of the only kids in the compound, and one of very few that called Itachi a friend.

"Shisui-kun," Itachi said, walking closer so that the little kids did not hear who was addressing, and that there was anybody to address.

"So," the older boy said, sticking his nose into the room, "You are watching kids, Itachi-kun? Not something you would do, unless ordered to, under normal circumstances. Are you sick?"

Itachi could tell his cousin was asking a question before the last snide thing he said, even if he didn't phrase it as such. He frowned, and said, "I volunteered for once. I can do good things every once in awhile you know. I am human."

Shisui laughed and tilted his head. "Since when? We all know you prefer to keep to yourself. It's common sense, baka. So, what's in it for you?"

Furious, Itachi glared at him. "There is nothing in it for me," he stated, deadly calm.

"Oh really? Well, I think I'm going to go introduce myself to Sasuke's guest." Shisui was at the door before Itachi could even argue against it, slipping in like a drop of water.

Hinata and Sasuke looked up from the blocks they were stacking, and Sasuke smiled. Shisui was like another brother to him, a nicer version of his Aniki. Hinata smiled uncertainly at him, as he came closer, Itachi behind.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." Shisui patted Sasuke's head, messing the duck butt style hair. He turned to Hinata and studied her. "Your Hinata-chan, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, right?"

Hinata nodded. Shisui patted her head too, and said, "I am Uchiha Shisui. Nice to meet you Hinata-chan."

Itachi glared at the back of his cousin's head. Shisui was always friendly to others, just like Mikoto, another uncommon trait for an Uchiha. His fists curled at his side, wishing his cousin would get the hell away.

Shisui sensed his cousin's anger and smirked. Itachi was an open book to him, like most were, as he was a people oriented person. Itachi and him had grown up together and they both had a fair understanding of the other, more so than most people do.

Itachi sat down on Sasuke's low bed, burning holes into the floor. He could tell Shisui was picking up on his bad vibe, but he wasn't sure if he could tell why. Watching them was like trying to take a splinter out; it was best if you did it fast, so as not to prolong the agony. His cousin was much nicer than him, more friendlily and was great with kids, unlike Itachi who was more like a mini adult with his many issues of the mind.

"Hinata-chan, you're so cute!" Shisui exclaimed, tugging on one of her side bangs. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Itachi stiffen.

_What could be going through his head right now?_ Shisui thought.

"Thank you Shisui-kun!" Hinata said, beaming at him. Any good attention was worth all the embarrassment in the world. She cuddled up to his hand, and smiled at him.

"I think you're cute too, Hinata-chan!" Sasuke yelled, not wanting to be left out of the feel good moment. He hugged Hinata like Gaara hugged his only friend, his teddy bear.

Hinata grinned at him too.

Shisui turned to Itachi, who was gripping the corners of his brother's blanket tightly in his fist. Nonchalantly, Shisui asked, "Itachi-kun, what do you think of Hinata-chan?"

_I'll kill him later when no one is looking,_ Itachi vowed, shaking his head.

"Why would you care?" Itachi strode over to Hinata and got down on his knees. "She's okay, I guess. She's better than those little she-devils that Sasuke has in his class with him," he admitted; watching her frown a little, it turned into a bright smile just for him.

"Hello there Shisui-kun," Mikoto said, appearing in the doorway. She called out to the other children announcing that lunch was ready and that they were all welcomed to stuff their faces. Gladly, she took both Hinata and Sasuke into her arms, while the older boys followed behind.

* * *

AN: Short I know. I don't like where it ended but whatever. I try.

Anyways, just to clarify things, Itachi is not in love with Hinata. Nor does he have a crush on her. He just sees her as a possession and a way to beat the people around him. Nothing more. At the moment anyway.

Shisui might have come out a tad perfectish. He's not. I just couldn't make his fatal flaw appear in this chapter. Grawr, don't flame me though. As a vegetarian, I don't eat marshmallows, or really anything that can roast over a flame, so flame someone who eats that odd puffy white blob of doom (for animals anyways)

Anyways, please read and review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sorry for not updating…. betcha don't want to hear why, so I'll skip it. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I am glad that you like my stories. Please keep on reviewing! I try my best!

* * *

Itachi, for some reason, could not keep his eyes off little Hinata. She sat, balanced perfectly on her stool, her little legs not yet reaching the floor. A grilled cheese sandwich was halfway to her mouth, and still he couldn't look away. She bit down, and he snapped out of it, focusing on his own lunch.

Mikoto had made them each a different lunch and then headed to see Hanabi as she woke from her nap. Sasuke and Shisui were entertaining Hinata, so Itachi's mother weren't too worried about any sort of jealousy. Itachi almost wished she were.

Shisui yawned having finished his sushi already. He glanced at Itachi who seemed even more distant, if it were possible. He was checking Hinata's progress on her food, and the way he watched her lips made Shisui feel uncomfortable. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what Itachi was thinking, so he let it go, and forced some jokes out.

Hinata sat oblivious of the attention. She was eating one of her favorite foods, and she savored the cheesiness that her father refused to make her. Sasuke poked at her side and she squirmed, still eating. It wasn't polite to speak with her mouth open. It was one lesson her mother had taught her long ago.

Licking the grease of her fingers, she finally saw Itachi watching her, his black eyes glazed over. She shrunk under his gaze and she couldn't look away. For some reason, she didn't like the way he kept looking at her.

Sasuke poked her again, and she giggled, covering her mouth. He stuck his tongue out and hoped off the stool, running towards the door. Hinata caught on and ran after him, laughing. Together, they left the older boys alone in their thoughts, separating from each other at the gardens. Itachi followed Hinata and Shisui was called to clean his room.

_Cousin, you had better be careful_, Shisui thought.

Hinata raced through the unfamiliar halls, trying to find her way back to Sasuke. He had split and she had tried to keep up but he was faster and left her in the dust.

"Are you lost Hinata-chan?"

Hinata whirled around and came face to knee with Itachi. Blushing, she nodded and faced the ground.

Itachi lowered himself to her height. "Would you like some help finding your way back?" he asked, patting her soft hair.

"Yes, please," she answered. She looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat; she was so innocent, so pure.

Itachi scooped her into his arms again, holding her close to his heart. She wiggled around and found that if she rested her head on his chest, it was quite comfortable. Relaxing, she went limp. Her breath became slow and even. Hinata had fallen fast asleep.

Apathetically, Itachi watched her, and then raised himself up, trotting off to his room. He didn't have the faintest clue where Sasuke was and he didn't feel like trying to find the little brat.

Reaching the door, Itachi shifted Hinata so that she was hanging on his shoulder. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer while he opened the door and set her on his black covered bed. Pulling the covers over her, Itachi let her sleep.

_So cute…just like Shisui said. I must win her over…I think I know something that will help._

Grasping Hinata's thin shoulder, Itachi shook her gingerly, waiting until she blearily looked up at him through her lashes before moving closer. He invaded her space and he whispered, "Hinata-chan, would you mind if I borrowed something of yours?" he asked, his breath tickling her face.

Confused, she nodded.

Smirking, Itachi leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, just enough to count as a real kiss. He wasn't too surprised to find out that her lips were soft, just like her personality. He pressed a bit and then released his hold on her face, instead bringing her into his lap. She twisted, confused, and he brought her face up with his finger so she could look into his eyes.

"Would you like to be my friend Hinata-chan?" Itachi asked.

Hinata's wide eyes got even bigger. Itachi wanted her as a friend?

"S-sure," she stuttered.

* * *

AN: Yeah…this sucks. Badly. Sorry. I couldn't think of anything else. I do know there will be a time skip coming up soon though so look forward to that. I believe that I will make Hinata 12 and Itachi 18. How does that sound to you people?

Anyways, Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

TIME SKIP ALERT! TIME SKIP ALERT!

Sorry for not updating! Uh, me had a lot of things to do. (Lame excuse I know!) And no, there is no SasuHanabi. I just thought that it would be cute to see them argue.

* * *

Hinata fidgeted, twirling the fuzz of her cream colored jacket in her fingers. Her sister stood besides her, childishly looking all over the place, taking in every detail she could. The girls' father stood straight and proud, much taller than the both of them. Hinata sneezed.

"Bless you," Hanabi said, smiling widely at her sister.

"Thank you, Hanabi-chan," Hinata replied following their father. He was being lead by a maid. Hinata squinted at her; she didn't look familiar.

It had been awhile since the last visit that the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's had. Five years in fact. Hanabi had been too little to remember, being only four at the time. Hinata had been nine and she could still remember chasing Sasuke around the house, and eating with him and his family. She could also remember that Itachi had been following her all day, almost as if he had known they wouldn't see each other in a long time.

Hinata rubbed her lips with her free hand, the other guiding Hanabi along. Normally her little sister was more outgoing and loud, but it took her time to get used to a new place or one she couldn't remember. Hinata could still remember Itachi's chaste kiss that he had "borrowed." It still confused her; was it a sigh that they were friends? Was it an Uchiha tradition? If so, than why didn't Sasuke do it?

Shaking her head, Hinata nervously ran to catch up to her father, dragging Hanabi along with her. Turning a corner too fast, Hanabi ended up sliding and nearly crashing until both sisters were caught safely in two very different arms.

Hinata opened her eyes, not realizing that she had even closed them. Focusing on her savior, she saw a lean figure holding her up, his long black hair tyed back into a ponytail, some of the strands blowing against her face. Blushing, Hinata looked up into Itachi's black eyes and gulped.

"Thank you Itachi-kun," she stuttered, poking her pointer fingers together.

"Hn. Next time you should be more careful, Hinata-chan," he reprimanded. He set her back on her feet. Hinata stood up wobbly and she almost hit his chest, her head only coming up to his belly button.

"Nee-san," Hanabi whined. Hinata whirled around, and saw an Itachi midget scowl at her sister. Hanabi ran to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, jumping her sister. "That mean boy just called me a shrimp!" she yelled, reverting back to being her usual bratty self.

Falling back again comically, Hinata held onto her sister, who was quite tall and bony for her age. Itachi laid a hand on her shoulder and steadied her, while the other Uchiha smirked.

"Still as klutzy as ever, huh, Hina-chan?"

Hanabi still in her arms, Hinata followed the voice. She brightened. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stood, his arms crossed in front of her, smirking. His ebony bangs had grown and now fell into his handsome face.

"And this shrimp must be Hanabi?" he asked. Hinata nodded, forgetting that Itachi was still holding onto her. Sasuke squinted at her. "You sure don't look like Hina-chan."

"Shut up you emo loser!" Hanabi screeched, launching herself at Sasuke. Hinata fell yet again. Itachi didn't seem to mind catching her again. It let him be able to hold her close. She still smelled like flowers. She must help take care of the garden.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata reprimanded, finally free from Itachi. She watched her younger sister try to punch Sasuke but he just held the top of her head, keeping her a foot away. Hinata set her hands on her hips and said, "Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi whipped away and stood behind her sister, clutching the jacket. Hinata never raised her voice, so when she started the cold calm thing, Hanabi knew it was time to back off.

"Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan!" another voice yelled.

Mikoto ran towards them, her long hair whipping around while she ran. (AN you think they would have stopped running!) She still looked the same as she had the last time. She stopped and eyed the girls.

"Your both so beautiful," she sighed.

"Hello," Hinata said, bringing Hanabi out from behind her. "It's good to see you again."

"Come on then," Mikoto said, grabbing a hand from both Hinata and Hanabi, "Your father was a bit worried about you two when you didn't show up." She eyed her sons. "Did my handsome sons keep you busy?"

Hinata and Hanabi both blushed. Sasuke just smirked at the ground.

Itachi smirked as well. Hinata had aged a bit since he had last seen her. Her dark hair was still the same, but she had traded in all her kimonos for a beige jacket and purple knee length pants with blue zori. She still blushed like crazy. He hadn't realized how much he had been hoping that hadn't changed.

Itachi couldn't believe that Hinata was back with him. He had missed her, even if he didn't want to. Since the time when he had kissed her, she had tried to get closer to him, more than likely a chance to get to know why he did it. However, she didn't know yet that she was his. For now, he had to wait some more to kick it up to the next level.

But soon, she would know.


	8. Chapter 7

Okay, sorry for not updating sooner. I wouldn't be updating at all, but my school had a snow day so Yeah! This is kinda short, but yeah. I know this story seems more like a humor thing than anything, but in the next chapters it will be more drama and romance. So goody. Please review!

* * *

Itachi couldn't stop looking Hinata over. She had grown so much from the shy stuttering girl that she had been. Not that she still didn't do that but now she was taller, more refined and was even shyer than before. Something in Itachi screamed for him to go to her, but the fact that Sasuke was with her didn't help anything.

The nineteen year old clutched his fists. The two had always been close, closer than Itachi and Hinata had even been. His brother was one of many obstacles in his way to getting Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata said, running a finger through her slightly longer hair, "Do you still have girls running after you?"

Arrogantly, Sasuke flung his head and smirked. It never worked on Hinata. "Of course. Especially these two girls, Sakura and Ino."

Hinata giggled. She had met the two awhile ago, and both had clung to Sasuke the whole time.

"Sasuke-TEME!" another voice yelled, bringing Hinata and Itachi out of their thoughts.

"Where have you been, dobe?" Sasuke asked carelessly as Hinata watched on confused.

Another boy about their age, with blonde spiky hair ran up to Sasuke, throwing his arm over the raven haired boy's shoulders. His blue eyes landed on Hinata, who stood with her mouth open, Itachi standing defensively behind her.

_He's so cute! I could just huggle him! _Hinata thought, blushing harder.

_You have got to be kidding me! She likes Naruto too. Oh, Kami you are certainly not easy to please. _Itachi cracked his knuckles, sending the blonde a nasty glare. "Naruto-kun, I think you should leave. Bring Sasuke-kun with you."

Hinata felt Itachi place his hands on her shoulders. Turning slightly, she caught sight of his cold look. Gulping, she faced back. Itachi had always been a tad scary to her when she was younger even when she had agreed to be his friend. He always seemed to bring something up about her that she didn't like.

Naruto squinted at her. "Who's that?" he asked.

Sasuke hit him over the head. "That's Hina-chan. But you better call her Hinata-san, you dobe."

Naruto rubbed his head. "You're pretty Hinata-chan!" he yelled, not bothering to listen to Sasuke, earning him another thump on his head and a glare.

Sasuke tried to explain. "My mother decided to adopt Naruto after his parents died in a car accident. He's been living here since we were ten."

Hinata nodded, her face still flushed from Naruto's comment. Itachi was still holding her as well, more closely this time. The others didn't seem to mind, so why should she? Ah, maybe because she was the one being held?

"Itachi-kun would you please let me go?" she asked quietly, and he let her go, as she stepped away from him.

Dejected, Itachi leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Hinata didn't seem to mind being in the presence of her old childhood best friend and his current best friend. It was a good thing that Shuisi had moved out of the compound or else Itachi would have had a fit.

He slipped away, heading to his room. He was nineteen but he was being prepared for taking the clan over, so he hadn't moved out. Slamming the door closed, he sat calmly on his bed, rubbing his knuckles.

_I'm a prodigy. But for some reason, winning this girl over seems to be the hardest thing I have ever done. Climbing a mountain would be ten times easier for Christ's sake!_

Itachi punched his wall, letting the hot pain seep throughout his body. It helped him think over what he would do to win Hinata over.

When an idea popped into his devilish mind, Itachi smirked sadistically, and sat up. With this in mind, there was no way that Hinata would be able to turn him down.


	9. Chapter 8

Kita-chan is back! I didn't feel up to school so I stayed home and thought what the heck might as well do something worth it! So enjoy! And please review! Oh yes, Itachi's plan is set it to motion so be glad. More ItaHina is on the way next chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

Itachi couldn't mask his disgust watching Hinata fawn over Naruto. She was drawn into him, like a moth to a light. She couldn't stop blushing over him and sending him small glances out of the corner of her eyes. Pointing her fingers, she would shyly respond to anything he asked, willingly doing anything to help him.

It pissed Itachi off to no end.

He had been striving to achieve Hinata for years, suffering when he hadn't been able to locate her after the years long separation. Even before then he had been helpful, someone she could have gone to if she needed comfort or even a friend. He had been pining after her for so long and now some blonde twerp enters the picture and all his hopes and plans are destroyed?

Not likely.

Threading his long fingers together, he watched the rest of the Hyuugas and the Uchiha's eat their lunch. Hanabi was glaring at Sasuke over her soup, but she had a faint blush across her young face. Itachi found it amusing that even the headstrong Hyuuga fell for his little brother. Hinata was watching Naruto slurp his ramen while arguing with Sasuke, showing everyone his lack of social skills and manners. Sasuke was only half into what Naruto was saying; the rest of his attention was drawn to his Aniki, who seemed to be irritated for some reason that Sasuke could not determine. Mikoto, Fugaku and Hiashi were quietly discussing clan matters at the end of the table, their heads lowered conspiratorially together. Itachi was curious, be he detached himself. His plan called for it and he didn't mind. He would still see his family again.

Hinata on the other hand, might never see hers again.

* * *

Hinata shiftily kept her gaze on her feet, trying hard not to watch the blonde in front of her. His eyes and his hair drew her to him. As a child, she had always loved bright colors, and now was no exception. Hinata inwardly scolded herself. _You barely know him. Sure he is cute but that is no reason to crush on him. Maybe if I knew more about him…_she pondered, standing as the rest of the dinners moved to the living room. She lagged behind, trying to catch Naruto but instead found her arm gripped by pale cold fingers.

"Hinata-chan would you like to see the outdoor garden? It has grown almost as beautiful over the years as you have?" Itachi said, a smirk gracing his good looks.

Blushing, Hinata fidgeted, thinking of the others who had already left. "Shouldn't we stay with the others? It would seem rude, wouldn't it?"

Itachi tilted his head, his ponytail falling over his right shoulder. "I'm sure they won't mind," he said, bringing her closer and gently prodding her out the door, "Besides you have me to protect you and I'm the Uchiha heir."

Seeing his point, Hinata nodded, hiding her pout. She had wanted to spend time with the mysterious blonde, but it seemed that fate wanted her to be with Itachi. For the time she was at the other's mansion of course.

Following behind him, Hinata swung her head back and forth, examining the blossoming flowers and the well-kept lawns. The outside was so bright and colorful, leading everyone to believe that the people inside were rich and wanted to show off. Hinata knew the Uchihas were well off, but she also knew that they did enjoy things that looked adorable.

Itachi refused to let go of her hand. His hand enveloped hers, and sent shivers down his spine. She was just so small and innocent compared to him and the rest of the world. His plan would keep both things the same and yet his goal would be met.

"Do you like it?" he asked, guiding her to a shaded area under a cherry blossom tree. He leaned against it, finally dropping her hand. She gladly cradled it against her chest, glad to have it back, but missing the slight warmth that Itachi had admitted.

"Hinata-chan…"Itachi moaned, hugging her to his chest. Surprised, she stood still, as he cradled her head tapping the back of her neck and hitting a pressure point. She fell limp. Scooping her up, he cradled her in his arms, wrapping her lifeless arms around his neck.

"You are mine now," he whispered, running to the woods, where he set her back against the trunk of a tree, where no one could see her, while he ran back to the house to grab some things. "Believe it."


	10. Chapter 9

Haha, I see you guys liked Itachi using Naruto's line. I wasn't going to use it, because I never really thought of it. But at that last minute, I thought of it and added it. Alright, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Itachi gripped the steering wheel of his car loosely, like he didn't have a care in the world. He sped along at the right speed, and didn't act at all inconspicuous. Even having kidnapped the one person he cared about the most, he could mask his emotions well.

Hinata was situated in the back of his small car, her head resting on a small pillow Itachi had taken from his room. She was sleeping on the seat, her feat crunched up near her chest. Itachi had thrown a red blanket over her, to make her more comfortable and it anyone looked in he could just say she was napping after a long ride. He wasn't a prodigy for nothing.

_Hinata. Now you have to trust me, look up to me, and love me. There is no one else around to give you the things I have been giving you since childhood. _Itachi thought one thing that he would never say aloud. _I'm sorry Hinata. For what I have done, I am truly sorry. _

Itachi hadn't had much time to pack when he kidnapped the Hyuuga heir. He had packed lightly, bringing two outfits, one for him, and one for Hinata that he had stolen from Sasuke. It would fit her, but it would be baggy. Additionally, he had taken food for the night as well as plenty of money. They would need plenty of it along the path he had chosen.

Itachi spotted a small wooded area and pulled over when he noticed that Hinata was starting to stir. She whimpered in her sleep and fisted the soft blanket between her tough hands.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Itachi opened the door and then leaned his seat over so he could get to his hime. She mewled again in her sleep and then slowly woke, opening her light colored eyes, blinking at the sudden light.

"Nice to see you awake, Hinata-chan," Itachi said, leaning closer to her as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I-Itachi-kun? Where are we?" she asked softly, throwing the blanket off and trying to sit up. Itachi however, pushed against her chest gently and set her back down, propping her dark head on the cushy pillow.

"We are somewhere on the way to a special place," Itachi said, tucking her back in, like a mother would. He could fell her eyes on his head and turned to her. "Somewhere we can be together forever with no interruptions."

_W-what is he saying? What does he mean by that? _Hinata's fragile heart started to thump harder and she gripped the fringe of her sweater. "What do you mean by that?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even like her father had taught her.

Itachi placed the seat back in place and started the car up again, buckling his seatbelt. He pulled back out, saying, "You need to buckle up too." Hinata complied, confused. "What I mean is we are going to a place where no annoying pests can bother us. It will just be you and me." He turned around and glared at her. "There is no escape. You are mine and no one can take you away from me."

* * *

"Hanabi-chan, have you Hinata-chan?" Mikoto asked, running her fingers gently through her hair, trying to ease the knots out of it.

Hanabi paused in her arguing with the Uchiha and said, "No. I haven't seen her since lunch."

Hiashi entered with Fugaku. "We haven't seen Itachi or Hinata since lunch."

Sasuke froze. _I don't want to know what happened, _was his first thought.

Last year, Sasuke had finally learned of Itachi's odd obsession with Hinata. He had been looking for Itachi and had gone into his room. Feeling curious, Sasuke had explored around the neat room and found a small collection of photos in Itachi's bed. The pictures had all been of Hinata.

Sasuke didn't notice Naruto until the blond hit him on the head. "Hey, what's up with you? Itachi probably just wanted to show her something and is a little late. No freak out necessary," he said, smiling.

The adults all had their eyes on the poor Uchiha.

"Sasuke honey?" Mikoto walked over to her younger son and tried hard to smile but couldn't. "Do you know something that you aren't telling us?"

Sasuke sighed. "I think Aniki has kidnapped Hina-chan," he said calmly not letting his inner anger and regret show.

Hiashi, his face deadly, hauled Sasuke up by the collar of his shirt, making them eye to eye. "What are you talking about?" he snarled, white eyes glaring down at him.

"Put my son down now!" Mikoto ordered.

"Itachi has this weird obsession with Hina," Sasuke explained, still held up in the air by Hiashi. "I think he might be in love with her and kidnapped her."

Mikoto froze in her attempt to free Sasuke and turned wide eyes to him. "What do you mean? Itachi has only ever shown proper feelings for Hinata-chan. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

Hanabi walked calmly to her father and latched herself to his sturdy leg. She burrowed her head into his stomach and whimpered. He released Sasuke, letting him hit the floor, and held onto her head. "What is it Hanabi-chan?"

"Hinata-neesan is gone," she said, lifting her small head, showing the tears that clung to her dark eyelashes. "I can feel it."

Naruto helped Sasuke up. "I'm sure that's not the case," he said, trying to be his usual optimistic self.

Fugaku stepped up. "I think Hanabi and Sasuke are right," he said clearly. "Itachi must have taken her."

Mikoto paled. "What are we going to do?"

"Track them down."

* * *

_He's insane! _

Hiding from the apparently mental Uchiha, Hinata burrowed under the blanket and tried to imagine that she was **not **in a car with a delusional teenager that wanted her all to himself. However, his presence was hard to not notice, so she gave up and lifted her head when he pulled to another stop.

Itachi kept his face to the front. "We are stopping here for tonight," he explained. "If you cause trouble I will not hesitate to use force, got it?"

Scared, Hinata nodded. Itachi got out of the car and helped her out, letting her keep the blanket wrapped around her. It wasn't called a security blanket for nothing.

Walking slowly, Itachi gripped her right elbow loosely in his huge hand, making sure that she wouldn't disobey him and run. She refused to look at him, infuriating the genius, and instead chose to focus on the ground.

Making it to the check in area, Itachi pulled Hinata along, pulling the blanket over her head, affectively hiding her face.

Behind the glass plated window and desk, a skinny man with greasy hair looked up and asked in a lazy tone, "So wha' do you need?"

"One room for the night, one bed," he said, feeling Hinata shake beneath his fingers.

_Only one bed? No, this can't be happening?! _

The man didn't seem to notice or care about Hinata's apparent fear. Itachi slipped him the money through a slot in the window and the man handed him the key. "Number thirteen. Have a good night."

Hinata let herself be led up the flight of stairs and to a door, located somewhere in the middle of the others. Itachi set the key in the door, turned it, and pulled her along into the room. He yanked the blanket off of her head and lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"L-let me go!" she yelled, but he just plopped her onto the single bed in the middle of the room. He smirked at her and sat on the edge, watching as she inched away.

"You don't have to be scared of me," he told her.

"W-why s-shouldn't I?" she asked boldly. "Y-you took me away from my family!"

Itachi shook his head sadly. "I had to. With them there, there was no way of us being together."

Horrified, Hinata ran to the door, sobbing, but Itachi snatched her back again. "Don't run," he told her, glaring down at her shaking form.

_Why is this happening? _

* * *

An: So, a tad longer. Better or not?

A bit of angst, but don't worry, there won't be a lot through the story. I don't do angst. I'm more of a drama person.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 10

RAWR like a kitty, fly like a fish and swim like a bird. Yes, I typed that right. Cute idn't it? I don't own Naruto, but I own the quote that Naruto says. Okay?

Please read and review!

* * *

Sasuke shook his head sadly, wiping his bangs out of his face. The Hyuuga's had left after several hours of no communication with Itachi or Hinata and were at their mansion at the slim chance that Hinata would show up there. Hanabi had pitched a fit, wanting to be at the spot if Itachi returned, but her father had dragged her home with him, not wanting his only daughter left to be away from his side.

Sweating, Sasuke gulped a bottle of spring water down in one go and then slumped against the white wall of the training room, watching his blonde partner lye on his back, his breath coming out in sharp pants. Sasuke hadn't wanted him to be with him while he took his anger out on the punching dummy, but Naruto had insisted and Sasuke now felt much better, though still bitter and wanting his brother to burn in hell.

Turning onto his stomach, Naruto grinned at Sasuke hopefully. "I'm sure that they will locate them," he said softly, wiping sweat off his face.

Sasuke turned to him. "You haven't seen the way Itachi practically worships her," Sasuke said, thinking back to all the times that Itachi had made some sort of excuse to be closer to Hinata. "I should have done something. I knew, and I did nothing. And now, he might be out raping her, for all I know."

Naruto's blue eyes flashed. 1 "Don't give up hope. If you don't have hope, than what are you left with?" 1

Sasuke smiled faintly. "I get it," he said and got up, extending his hand to the blonde.

* * *

Hinata shivered, as Itachi pulled her along to the bed. He tried to be gentle but she was also kicking and tearing at him with her nails, desperate for freedom. He led her like a mother leads a child when its throwing a fit, his hand near the hood of her sweater to keep her still.

I don't want to be here! Why won't he let me go?! Hinata choked as Itachi lifted her up off the ground. He placed her on the king bed, leaning over her. He pushed her down, pinning her to the mattress with his hands holding down her delicate shoulders. He kept her legs to the mattress with his long legs.

"Hinata," Itachi said, lifting one of his large hands and wiping her messy hair out of her eyes. She flinched and struggled to get away from him. "Please don't move. I just want you to listen to me."

Hinata stopped moving, but the glint in her normally docile white eyes was not of peace and calm. She was ready for a fight if she needed to give one and she was willing to hurt him if she could get her freedom.

Itachi pulled away, leaning closer as he did so, to brush against her, and then pulled back. He let her sit up and then he sat stiffly, long legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"I've known you for a long time, Hinata. And since the moment I met you I decided that you were to be mine." The intake of breath that came from her was not a great surprise to Itachi. "Even as a prodigy, it's been non to easy. Not only were you utterly clueless, but also we have an age gap, making you less comfortable with me. The years we didn't see each other didn't help much either."

"However, I have always been here for you and always will be. I care for you like no other and I couldn't be bothered about what others say." Itachi was looking into Hinata's eyes, as the light in them was extinguished. She was biting her lip, a bead of bright red blood blossoming on her pale pink lips.

"H-how about what I feel?" she asked boldly, backing up a tad. He glared at her and she shrank like a dog afraid of being whipped. Her will to fight was slowly coming back after she realized that he was crazy and would do anything to her that he pleased. That really brought things into perspective.

Itachi seemed to ponder the thought for a moment, but he quickly rolled his eyes. "Without anyone else around to steal your attention from me, I think you will be just fine and will get over this little stage of not liking me."

What a narcissist. I have to get away. If I don't I won't see Hanabi, Father, Neji, or Sasuke anymore. I can't let that happen! 

Itachi watched her debate with herself, and he smirked, kicking his shoes off and lifting off his black hoodie revealing a blood red shirt.

Hinata buried her head into a pillow, choking back the lump in her throat. She refused to cry and her will was not one to be tested at the moment. Shaking, she pounced onto the other side and refused to meet eyes with the unstable Uchiha. He had been a friend to her for so long, but now she didn't know what to call him except evil. It hurt her to lose him to something of this nature.

"Go to sleep," Itachi ordered, patting the bed comfortingly, "Or you could always take a shower." He smirked. Hinata shivered and shook her head unhurriedly. Shifting, Hinata slipped under the top blanket and turned to face the opposite way, refusing to watch her kidnapper.

The slight change in weight on top of the bed answered Hinata's unasked question. Itachi slide in under the covers as well, and he wrapped a heavy arm around Hinata's thin waist under the blankets. Hinata hid her face from him, and tried to shift away. Itachi buried his head in her hair.

"Don't bother," he said, rubbing small circles on her back. "You're not getting away. I love you too much to let you go."

Feeling Itachi up against her, Hinata thought, if he really loved me, he would be able to let me go. 

* * *

AN: Yeah another chapter.

Anyone can add this story to a c2 if they want. I actually encourage it!

There will be no lemons in this story. I sincerely doubt I will ever write a lemon ever.

Yeah, Itachi is scaring her. He tried being all nice and stuff and that didn't work so he is turning to the mean side. I guess. He will get nicer as time goes by though.

Please feel free to review and (hopefully) leave the author a cookie!


	12. Chapter 11

Again, another update. Fanfiction is one of the only things that I am insistent upon doing. Oh well. At least I made a commitment to something.

Please read and review! And maybe if you're not too busy, send the author a nice chocolaty chip cookie!

* * *

Hinata shivered her face cold. She snuggled closer to her source of warmth, feeling arms tighten around her. Too late that she realized she wasn't in bed alone.

Her eyes shooting open, Hinata struggled to get away from the grinning Uchiha. She lashed out with her feet and managed to nail him on the side of his leg but he didn't as much as flinch.

"That's not a nice way to say good morning," Itachi said, amused. He invaded her space, wiping the corners of her eyes and placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

"C-could you let me go?" she asked breathlessly, almost falling off the edge of the large bed in her haste to get away.

Itachi complied for the moment and released her, throwing the heavy covers off his body. Stretching his long legs, he padded over to the bathroom and held the door open, motioning for her to come to him. Reluctantly, she followed, her steps getting smaller as the space between them gradually became less and less. Gulping, she stopped before him.

"Would you like to shower and get dressed before we leave?" he asked, rumpling his dark clothes up as he shook as kink out in his neck. "We don't have a lot of time," he said.

"S-sure," she stuttered, cradling a hand against her chest. She wouldn't argue with him-yet. She needed to be alert when she escaped and right after waking up was not the best time for an escape to go down.

Itachi nodded and walked across the room to the bag of stuff he had brought. Digging through the mess, he finally extracted a navy shirt and a pair of black shorts. Throwing them at her, he watched her catch the clothes. "Don't waste too much time in there," he growled, "or I'll come in and get you out." _Not that I mind that, but I think you might pitch a fit, _he thought, amused at her blush. _So cute. _

Hinata slid in the bathroom, clutching at her heart. Itachi could charm an old woman about to die. She was too flustered; she couldn't fall for her kidnapper. That would make things too complicated.

Sighing, Hinata checked to see if there was a lock on the bathroom door. There was, but by the looks of it, anyone could easily break it, Itachi included. She placed Sasuke's borrowed clothing on the seat of the toilet and pushed the blue curtain aside, reaching for the tap to the shower. Turning it, she adjusted the water to the right temperature and let the water blast out of the shower head. Stripping, she quickly entered the shower and let the hot water pour down.

_There must be a way to get out of here, _she thought, rubbing her hands together and letting the bubbly shampoo sample clean her hair. _Maybe, when he takes a shower, I could escape…? _

Itachi poked his head in the bathroom, breathing in the sickly sweet smell. Wrinkling his nose, he yelled out, "Hurry up, or I'll take one with you." He retreated, leaving her shaking.

_He's so scary!_ Hinata thought, getting the last of the shampoo out of her eyes and shutting the water off. Reaching, she grabbed a fluffy white towel, dried her hair off, and then proceeded to put her clothes on. Sasuke was still bigger than her, so she was dwarfed by his clothes, his shirt coming down almost to her knees. Quickly running a comb through her hair, she worked the courage up to open the door and face her kidnapper.

* * *

Itachi watched her scurry out to him, fidgeting with his brothers clothes. She didn't fit in them, he saw, thinking of pausing in their escape and buying some supplies at their next stop. He couldn't resist the urge to pick her up. Moving forward he lifted her up but the legs and plopped her down on the bed beneath him.

Holding her wrists down with one hand, Itachi straddled her waist, making sure not to crush her. Her white eyes were almost bugging out of her head. Itachi pushed a wet lock of her hair out of her face and caressed her cheek, leaving Hinata feeling sparks along her spine and body. Fighting to get away, she pleaded, "Please let me go!"

Itachi inched his face closer. "No," he said bluntly but not unkindly, running his finger along her delicate neck. "You're mine," he growled, placing his full weight on her stomach to keep her down. When she whimpered in fear, Itachi softened his dark gaze and invaded her space more. "I love you," he whispered lightly in her ear, sending more shivers down her body.

Itachi covered her lips with his, gently nipping at her tightly closed lips. She tried to push him away, but he was too heavy. He finally bit too hard and she cried out, letting him enter her mouth. As he swirled his tongue in her mouth she bit him.

Itachi pulled back, blood beading along his rosy lips. He licked it away, hating the awful metallic taste. "You had better be a good girl along the way," he warned, sitting up on her legs. "Or you will regret it."

* * *

AN: oh dang, Itachi is an idiot. You don't scare the one you love, Weasel boy! 


	13. Chapter 12

I am actually ahead this time! This is like, a first since I'm such a lazy f-in ass! This is cool! Oh well, don't bother reading my random babbles up here if you don't want to. Oh yeah, I was in automotive and I hate doing brakes!

Please review!

* * *

Hinata shivered, wrapping her arms around her body as Itachi finally steeped out of the shower. She closed her eyes even tighter than they were before and whimpered, as the much older boy wrapped a towel around his naked body.

Hinata's thoughts and plans of escaping had been dashed the moment Itachi decided to take a shower. He had barricaded the door, making it impossible for her to get out. He could easily push the stuff out of his way, but she couldn't. So she was locked up with him naked, and she wasn't shivering because it was cold.

Itachi felt Hinata turn her back to him, making sure that she wouldn't see any part of his naked and dripping body. He smirked, running another towel through his long hair, drying it. A devilish thought came to his mind. Stepping lightly so that the purple haired teen wouldn't hear, Itachi snuck up behind her spot on the checkered floor by the door, and crouched down, taking her whole body into his arms and pulling her back into his lap as he feel down.

"Meep!" she yelled out, her body fitting into Itachi's perfectly as he pulled her closer to him, her bare arms rubbing against his chest as she struggled to get lose. "Please let me go!"

Itachi ignored her, stroking her velvety neck with his right index finger, until he felt her shiver. He smirked and lowered his still dripping head and bit down on her.

Hinata cried out at first, but when Itachi's soft chapped lips started to suckle on her, she stopped trying to move away and stayed still, liking the attention that he was lavishing on her.

Feels…nice. It shouldn't but it does, she thought, confused.

Itachi felt her relax into his touch and his insides jumped for joy while he kept suckling, moving his lips along further down, towards her back.

Suddenly, he stopped, and Hinata was almost disappointed. Then she remembered that she was his hostage and she scowled, starting to fidget to get away. Itachi brought her up against his chest and pulled her to her feet, finally separating. Hinata watched, confused, as he padded to over to the toilet where his clothes where.

Hinata spun around quickly, feeling heat rise to her face. She had just let her captor take total advantage of her-and she had loved all of it! That wasn't right, and she felt a pulse of disappointment cloud her face.

Itachi finally said, "You can turn around now."

Hinata decided to trust him, and faced Itachi. He was fully dressed, in long black jeans and a red shirt. His long hair was still hanging free, but Hinata knew that he would pull it back, since it tended to annoy him when it brushed teasingly across his cheek.

"Where are we going?" she asked, pulling on the sleeves of her oversized blue shirt, watching Itachi pull his hair back. She had been right.

"Like I said before, somewhere special, where we will be together with no interruptions," he said, feeling his inner pride well up.

Seems like she is getting comfortable around me, he thought, walking back towards her. She jumped out of the way, but he brushed past her and instead pushed the door hard with his shoulder, moving the bureau on the other side. It scrapped against the floor making a loud high-pitched sound, so Hinata clapped her hands over her ears. Itachi pushed one more time and the heavy wooden bureau came crashing down.

Hinata felt a sigh escape her lips as she trotted away after Itachi, to the main room, feeling lighter and care free than she had in awhile. He stuffed the last of his things into the bag and slipped his shoes on, motioning her with his head to do the same. She shuffled away and slipped them on, Itachi waiting for her.

"Come here," Itachi said, holding his hand out to her. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite-so soon that is," he said, smirking devilishly at her. Hinata blushed, and for some reason put her hand into his, surprising them both. Hinata felt him tug on her and she followed along behind, almost skipping.

Itachi opened the door, letting the light of the day hit Hinata's face. She smiled broadly and she turned to Itachi as she jumped down the stairs after him. "Is the place we are going pretty?"

Itachi kept going, but he did send a small smile to her over his shoulder. "Depends on your definition of pretty," he said, bringing her back to the check in counter. "But it's not half bad and no one will ever think to find us there."

Hinata frowned at the last sentence. She felt like an emotional roller coaster, and she really wanted to just trust Itachi to take care of her. But than again, if she let him take care of her, she would never see her family, Sasuke or her other friends ever again, since she would be under his total control for the rest of his life.

Itachi turned and grasped her frail shoulders, facing her. "Now, I'm going to return the key." He grabbed it from his right pocket. "I don't want you to say a thing, got that. I don't want to have to punish you."

Hinata felt her mouth go dry. "I will," she said, looking him in the eyes. She averted them to the ground and just trailed after him, like a lost puppy wanting to belong to someone.

This time there was a different guy, a middle aged man with a mustache. He didn't look up from his car magazine when Itachi slipped him the key.

Hinata debated with herself on the inside. Maybe I should scream or attract his attention. I want to see my sister. Hinata felt Itachi tug on her hand and for some reason, she trotted obediently along after him, a small smile tugging on her lips as he let her get into the back of the car.

Itachi started it, and Hinata saw her chance of escape slowly draining. Her eyes darted nervously, but Itachi pulled out before she could do as much as open her mouth.

Oh no, Hinata thought, I might just have fallen for my captor. 

* * *

**A.N/** Sorry if it sucks. This had to be done for the sake of the story.

Please review!


	14. Chapter 13

I was working more on my FanFiction on Deviantart. However I think this was pretty good.

Please review!

* * *

Hinata could feel his piercing eyes looking at her from the mirror. She had awakened for the third time that night, hitting her arm on the window when she shifted, half asleep. Groaning, she buried her head under the red blanket, hiding from Itachi's scorching gaze. He really was getting to her not matter how hard she tried.

"Are you okay?" his voice rumbled, soothing her from her restless nightmare filled sleep.

"I'm fine," she said softly, clutching the hem and shifting, turning her back to him. "Are we almost there yet?"

"We will be there soon," he said, flicking the visor down, the bright headlights from the other cars stinging his sensitive eyes.

Hinata curled up further into a ball, though her stiff muscles protested. The mismatched pair had been in the car for hours, only stopping a couple of times on their journey for bathroom breaks, gas and to buy some more supplies. Hinata was now equipped with a plain black shirt with jeans, her own set of pajamas, which she was dressed up in now as well as several other things.

"What was your nightmare about?"

Hinata shifted, lifting her bed head from under the covers. "How did you know I had a nightmare?" she asked, leaning on one elbow.

Itachi smirked. "You were shifting so restlessly that you had to have been having a nightmare."

"Oh…uh… I was dreaming about vampires," she lied, wide eyes betraying her.

Itachi read the lie easily, but knew why she hadn't told him the truth. Discreetly, Itachi gripped the steering wheel in his hands, knuckles turning white. She still cared for her family and wanted to see them, but he knew that she wouldn't. If she did, it would be because he was caught. He wouldn't allow that.

"They're not real," he said, turning to the right off an exit ramp. The noises from the many cars died down, and Hinata felt herself sinking further into sleep. Nodding off, she clutched the blanket to her face, keeping warm.

She is truly innocent. And I, the one who took her from her family, scared her half to death, and love her, am not. But as the old saying goes 'opposites attract'. 

Itachi pulled into onto an almost invisible road in the dark, feeling the smoothness of the tar disappear to be replaced with the roughness of gravel and dirt. Branches started hitting the side and Hinata reawakened, the sound scaring her more than her nightmare had. Shivering, she sat up, watching the branches scrap against the side, as they pulled farther into the darkness that surrounded them. Itachi sharply turned and Hinata squealed, almost colliding with the cold glass of the small window.

"We're here," Itachi said, shutting the car off and turning to her. "It's not much, but it should keep the police out of my hair for quite some time."

Hinata shuddered and examined the woods around them. A small hut, not much bigger than the servants' quarters back at the Hyuuga house, was placed not even a mile from where they stood, branches covering must of it from sight.

"What is this place?" Hinata asked, stepping out and gazing in wonder. The hut was close by to a small pond. Itachi knew of her weakness to water it seemed.

"A place owned by people of the Akatsuki. I hope you never met one of them."

Hinata knew better than to ask and instead trotted beside Itachi, blanket wrapped tightly around her thin shoulders. Itachi smirked and took her beside him, keeping her even warmer with his heat as well as the blood rushing to her face.

The path was still overgrown with long grass, so it seemed that the hut was not used a lot. Hinata scuttled around the overgrown mess, some of it even coming up to her waist. Itachi, seeing her difficulty, lifted her up into his arms, cradling her head next to his chest.

"You were going too slow."

Hinata nodded, accepting his half lie. He really did think she was going slowly, but he also just wanted a reason to hold her.

Freeing one hand from under Hinata, Itachi managed to maneuver the door wide enough for the both of them to slip in. Itachi set her down on the bed in the one-roomed house. He kicked his shoes off, not bothering to look for anything since he hadn't turned a light on. This was obviously not the first time he had been here.

Itachi cradled Hinata's head in his large hand rubbing small circles on her delicate skin. "Go back to sleep, hime. I can take care of you."

Hinata yawned, tears flooding her eyes. Puffing the pillow under her head, she laid down, tucking one leg away from her and one extended out. Within minutes, she was fast asleep again, hair framing her face like a dark halo.

Itachi smiled sincerely, his emotional floodgate letting loose. Lifting the blanket off the bed, he curled up underneath it, feeling Hinata's back against his chest. Lightly, he placed his hand on her hip and was flooded with relief when she moved closer. Shutting his eyes, Itachi drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata slowly woke up. Rubbing her eyes, Hinata threw the blanket off, smelling the faint smell of cooking food. Following her nose, she popped her head curiously into the kitchen, which was divided by only a deep red curtain.

Itachi flipped an egg, his back to her. "You can make toast if you want," he suggested, placing the perfect looking egg onto a paper plate and then another. Setting it on the table for two in the middle, Itachi nodded to his right. "The breads in there."

Hinata padded over and rummaged for the bread. Retrieving it, she pulled out four slices of white bread and popped them into the toaster. Itachi handed her a knife and butter. Placing the slightly browned toast on the plates, Hinata buttered them up, and smiled. "Thank you for making me breakfast," she said, pulling a chair out for herself.

"I'm happy to make you smile," Itachi said, gulping down a glass of milk.

Eating in silence, Hinata bit back the many questions she wished to ask. Itachi was not like Sasuke-no amount of probing would make him talk when he didn't want to. So she instead gulped down her delightful meal.

"Would you like to go to the pond?"

Hinata blinked, a smile spreading shyly along her face. "I would really like that."

"Go get changed into your bathing suit." Itachi pushed the curtain aside, motioning for her to follow. He gripped her shoulder and pointed in front of her, warm breath hitting her ear. "The bathroom is right there and when you're done come to the porch. Alright?"

"Alright," she agreed, rummaging for the suit he had just bought her, she heard him slam the door shut and she walked to the bathroom, a small blue tiled room with a bath and sink. Shrugging out of her clothes, she put the tan one piece one, glad that Itachi had insisted that she get one. Swimming would surely clear her traitorous mind from thinking of Itachi in a good light.

As she pushed the rickety door open and caught site of a bare chested Itachi, she thought, I can't stop these feelings from arising. Why…? I don't know.

Itachi smirked at Hinata as she 'meeped' and hid her red face behind her hands. He merely moved them aside and gently kissed her head. "Come on now, let's go have some fun."

"Okay!"

Hinata skipped along after him, glee apparent. He remembered her odd obsession with water so he brought her here to where the pond was, sparkling in the rising sunlight.

Hinata steeped in, toes fighting back against the coldness of the water. Stepping further in, she wiggled her toes in the shiny pebbles of the pond bottom. "Come on Itachi come on in!" She waved at him, and dove in.

When he saw her head breaking the surface, he smirked and jumped in.

Water really wasn't his thing-fire was. But like the old saying goes 'opposites attract.'

* * *

AN/ I think this one was pretty good, considering I did it at the last minute.

Not much else to say.


	15. Chapter 14

So sorry for not updating! Oh well, I was being all lazy like. But hey, here's some good news: I got into PROGRAMMING AND WEB DESIGN!!! Sorry, just had to blurt that out.

Sorry it's so short. Please forgive me and please review!

* * *

Hinata wound the towel tightly around her shoulders, tying the ends to keep it up for her. Sitting down on the soft alluring grass, she leaned back, hands cushioning her head. Sighing, she heard Itachi break the surface of the calm water, and finally retreat to the land.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, shaking water droplets off of his soaked hair, most of it landing on her.

"Yes. Thank you," she said, bowing her head shyly. A warm feeling made a small smile of contentment take over her features and she felt her cheeks heat up.

Itachi looked her over, amused at her actions. "I would do anything to make you smile."

He always makes me blush! 

Hinata scooted over to make room for Itachi and he plopped down, thinking. Hinata was slowly allowing him to pierce and break down her shell by being close but there was still something holding her back from letting them become closer. He hated to pry but he had to know…

"Do you have a crush on Sasuke?"

Hinata's fingers wrapped around a strand of long grass; plucking it from the ground she twirled it around her finger absently watching it curl. "No, I don't have a crush on Sasuke," she stated quietly.

"Good."

Itachi lightly blew his hot breath on her ear, his proximity not as frightening to Hinata as she would have assumed.

"Do you…like me then?" Itachi asked, propping her smooth chin upwards to face him.

Hinata squirmed half heartedly, but Itachi kept his firm hold on her. Bringing his face next to her's he said, "Answer truthfully."

"Ah," she stalled, eyes flickering to the reeds blowing in the wind but Itachi's grip became stronger. "I don't know! Maybe. I'm not sure."

Itachi let her go, but when she tried to scurry away he brought her back against his chest, setting his head on her shoulder gently. "Thanks for telling the truth, but I won't let you go. Ever."

Heartbeat rising, Hinata just let him huggle her. She admitted that he wasn't as cold-blooded as she had originally thought, but he was still dangerous if crossed- she remembered what happened when he was truly angry and it was not a pretty sight.

"ITACHI-CHAN!"

Itachi's eye visibly twitched, hearing the loud and obnoxious blonde behind him. Lifting Hinata quickly into his arms bridal style, he called out, "Shut the fuck up transvestite."

Hinata tried to keep her face from Itachi's dripping chest, but he pushed her head into him, not wanting her to escape from his body. Her cheek rubbed against his cool wet skin, her own flaming.

Waltzing out of the tall grass, a man smirked at Itachi and Hinata. "Already got your mitts on her un?" he said, brushing his long hair out of his face to reveal his stunning blue eye, the other still hidden.

"Like I said, shut the fuck up," Itachi said calmly, walking back to the cabin and opening the door with a kick of his foot. The blonde followed behind him silently, legs kicking up the dirt on purpose, making small clouds of dirt appear at his feet.

Hinata was placed on the bed gently, head on pillow. Itachi didn't waste any time and nailed the blonde on the face with his fist, sending the man back a couple of feet with the force. He held his nose with a scowl planted on his face.

"Little fucker," the blonde muttered, punching back immediately. Itachi was able to block his fist, but he wasn't ready for the well-placed kick on his left shin. Itachi glared up at him, ignoring the slight pain. He had felt much worse.

"Deidara," Itachi hissed under his breath.

Hinata watched silently, but she felt a slight bit angry with the now identified Deidara. She sat up on a whim and banged her fist harshly on his chest, but he only laughed. He scooped her up and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, rubbing the spot with the tip of his finger. "Your girl sure is cute, weasel boy," he said, setting a furiously red Hinata back on the bed.

"What are you doing here, Deidara?"

"For one, I wanted to see you." The blonde batted his long girlish eyelashes at him, but stopped at the first hint of a frown on Itachi's face. "And two I wanted to see the little girl you kidnapped. You're a pedophile now you know?"

Deidara had to duck or else he wouldn't have a head anymore. A pissed Itachi is a very bad sight. Especially when he is armed with a lamp and isn't afraid of winging it at the source of his anger.

"Alright, I'm fucking sorry already, UN!" the blonde yelled, ducking and covering his arms over his head. "NO! Don't get the knives!"

Hinata had a feeling that this was going to go down badly. For now, she slinked away into a corner.

Better not get involved. 

* * *

AN: Suckish yes.

Deidara sure is fun to write. I don't add too much humor in, and when I do, it's always sarcasm. Oh well.

Sorry it's short but please review anyways!


	16. Chapter 15

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been lazy, which isn't really an excuse. Plus, my friend came down for a visit. Yeah!

Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Fugaku tapped the wood with his knuckles and waited.

"You can come in," a hollow voice called out, throwing something at the door.

Stepping in, Fugaku noted the unnatural neatness of Sasuke's room, the way everything was in it's place. He frowned. Sasuke had never bothered to keep his room clean. Then again, he had been moping for so long in there, the large pile of dirty clothes and scrolls must have gotten to him.

"Sasuke."

He looked up, ebony eyes ringed by a circle of black. He hadn't slept normally since Hinata had been taken. All the extra caffeine he was consuming must have helped. "What."

Stepping over an obsessively neat pile of collared shirts, Fugaku rested on the edge of Sasuke's bed, his hands tightly clasped on his knees. Internally sighing, he finally reached out, grasping Sasuke's shaky shoulder. "She'll be okay," he said, though if that statement was true or not, he didn't know.

Sasuke nodded, bangs shadowing his face. He couldn't face the uncertainty lying thickly in his father's words, the ones meant to cheer him when all they did was break him apart slowly and painfully. He shrugged the other man's hand off, and silently exited his room, heading for Naruto's.

Inside his head, Naruto's words kept ringing, mixing with his father's. There was too much noise inside, and he needed to clear his head, needed to be free.

"Naruto?"

The blonde turned around, clutching a cup of steaming hot ramen in his hand, his chopsticks halfway to his wide-open mouth. "What's up Sasuke?" he asked, chewing on the stray strands.

"Spar with me." Sasuke meant for it to be a question, but for some reason, it came as a challenge. Either way, Naruto was not likely to refuse.

Naruto nodded. "Alright. Let me eat my ramen first." He happily ate it down in one gulp, and rubbed his belly. "Come on!"

Naruto ran ahead, wildly yelling and shaking his head back and forth like a mad dog. A ghost of a smile ran along Sasuke's face.

If anyone could cheer an Uchiha up, it was someone like Naruto.

* * *

Hinata watched in morbid fascination as Deidara expertly cleaned and cooked for them.

"I have some uses, un," he whispered close behind her, ruffling her hair. He set a china plate down on the table, loaded with other varying dishes that made Hinata's mouth water and her eyes to glaze over.

"I-um- uh, sorry!" she stuttered out. She sorted the rest of the knives into the cabinet, but left three in her hand for them to eat with. She placed them on the right side of each empty plate at the table, brushing by Deidara on her way.

Itachi sauntered in, fearing the worse. Deidara, though slightly feminine, was a major player among women, both older and younger. They couldn't refuse his cute accent and the way he cooked was just one among many reasons for them to never want him to leave their sides.

"Hinata."

She turned to him, eyes wide and cute. He couldn't' resist. Bending down to her height, he lifted her face, setting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Eat well."

She blushed, but he noted happily that she didn't move his hands away from her face. "Uh-okay," she stuttered.

"Good." He let her go, and she retreated to the other side of the table, clutching her pink flowered apron tightly in her hands.

"Food is ready!"

Deidara set the last of the cooling food in the middle and sat down, Itachi and Hinata on either side. Smirking, he placed heaps of food onto their plates.

"You should enjoy this, un," he said, shaking a speared bit of bacon (gross!!!!!!! I despise meat!!!!) at her. "I am well known for my cooking."

Itachi glared at him. "That and the way you seduce your way into powerful women's beds."

Hinata choked on her glass of milk. Sputtering, she wiped her mouth, face blushing madly.

"Act like you didn't hear that," Itachi ordered, shoving some more toast on her plate where only a slice was.

The rest of the meal was silent, Hinata refraining from talking as she was too embarrassed and the older men lost in their own thoughts.

"Hinata." Deidara set his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him, halfway down in cleaning the dishes. "Could you excuse us for a bit? I need to talk to Itachi alone outside."

She nodded her head.

"Don't try to leave."

_Like I really have a choice!_ She thought, though a little voice whispered, _and if you did you wouldn't take it. _

* * *

Itachi leaned against the house watching the blonde's happy smile fade to a frown. "You can't stay here," he told the weasel, bracing himself for the tide of rage Itachi was sure to present him with. "Take your girl and take a hike. You've drawn too much attention to yourself and are no longer a member of Akatsuki starting now. Leader has officially kicked you out. Your privileges have been striped so this house is now off limits."

Itachi's eyes widened, and he felt the urge to pound the blond into the dirt. Deidara noticed. "You've been let off easily. Most of the time we would have just killed you."

Itachi got the point. "I'll clear out tomorrow," he said slowly, and he reentered the house, dreading leaving already.

* * *

AN/ It's been awhile huh? Oops. Sorry. Was really lazy.

Short and not well written. My bad. Please review.


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

Itachi felt his anger pull him back towards the cabin, the only visible sign of his anger his clenched fists. He threw the rickety door open and stalked in, nearly trampling Hinata over in his haste to meet her.

"Meep!" She yelled out, her face ablaze and her eyes wide. She hadn't anticpated his returning so quickly.

Itachi quickly reacted and scooped her up into his strong arms, her chest leaning up against his. She smelled like nothing else in this world.

"Deidara-kun told me to look for you," she said red faced. She rubbed her nose gingerly where it had collided with his collarbone. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." He gruffly tugged her along back to the bed by the hood of her sweatshirt. "Sit," he ordered, stuffing all of their belongings back into his bag without any preamble.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly, sitting as instructed. He was already ticked off more than usual, she could read that much. "Are you going somewhere?"

"**We **are," he said, and he paused in his work. The pad of his thumb reached up and gently caressed her face, sending shivers down her spine. "We have to vacate the area."

Hinata bit her lip. Itachi's eyes were burning in a way she didn't like so she kept her mouth shut and just nodded. Better to let him lead her then to hurt her.

"Done." He hefted the bag over his shoulder and he offered her his hand, intending her to take it. Hesitantly, she let her hand slip into his much larger one.

Hinata let him drag her through the thick grass until they came to the car. His hand felt warm and she missed it when he slipped it out to load the bag in the trunk.

"Get in," he ordered, holding the door open for her. She quietly nodded and got in, buckling her seat belt. She watched him from the mirror. All of the signs pointed to him being irritated...it must have been the reason they were leaving, Hinata figured.

He pulled out trying hard not to go too fast. Hinata was ashen faced in the back, and Itachi didn't want to scare her too much. Not in that way. So he slowed, and she stopped clutching her seat belt like it was her lifeline.

"Itachi..." she trailed off. From the mirror he could see her cower slightly to the left.

"Yes?"

"Where are we going now?" She tried to keep her voice calm and level like she was taught by her father. But it was hard not to squeak in fright. She had warmed up to him...but that didn't make him any less scarier.

Itachi's brows furrowed. He didn't have a specific destination in mind yet. For now, he figured running away, far away, was the best option now that his ties to the Akatsuki had been severed.

"Somewhere we can be together," he said bluntly. "No more questions." The sharpness of his voice was enough to stop her curiosity.

"Alright." She settled back into the seat, sighing lightly. She had almost gotten use to the cabin and now she was being whisked away from that too. Itachi said he loved her...but sometimes she just wondered if he was selfish or had other things on his mind than that warm happy feeling.

Hinata let her eyes linger on the back of his head. He was intently driving but she also knew-for whatever reason-that he was also ignoring her.

_It's going to be a long ride. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow...it's been more than a month since I updated...and this chapter sucks...

I'm sorry. I will try to keep updating as frequently as I can.

Please review!


	18. Chapter 17

Hinata let Itachi pull her behind him and into the store. After hours of silence and no touch, she felt relieved that he was in a better mood.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying not to be too harsh.

Looking at the stacks of food, Hinata felt her stomach growl loudly. Blushing, she said, "Um...how about a sandwich and a drink?" she asked. She was uncertain whether he had enough money or not, but she couldn't ignore her stomach for much longer.

Itachi nodded and snagged a premade sandwich from a twirling plastic stand. He motioned Hinata to get a drink, while he picked his own lunch out.

Hinata examined the many drinks lined up in the cooler and finally choose to get apple juice. She walked quickly back to Itachi, who was impatiently standing near the short lines at the cash register.

He smirked when she walked back. "Good girl," he complimented. He patted her head shortly, and she blushed at the affectionate touch.

They paid the cashier and left, Itachi carrying their lunch in a plastic bag. Nearby the entrance, were several benches.

"Would you like to sit and eat lunch outside?" Itachi asked politely.

Hinata beamed. After hours of being trapped in the stuffy car, she wanted nothing more than to sit in the sun and relaz.

Itachi noticed her smile. Grabbing her hand, he brought her to the nearest empty bench and let her sit. He sat across from her and handed her her meal.

Hinata bit into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich eagerly. Itachi watched in amusement.

"Uh...sorry," she said sheepishly.

Itachi leaned forward and brushed his thumb lovingly across her jaw. "You had peanut butter on your face," he informed her, smirking. Naturally, she was blushing, her face so red she thought she would faint.

"Thanks," she said, controlling her stuttering. She was getting better at it whenever she was around him.

Silence came and overtook the pair. Hinata finished her meal and waited for him to. She watched a butterfly float overhead and she smiled.

"You like butterflies?"

Hinata turned back to Itachi, but her eyes remained on the colorful insect. "Yes. I love the colors of their wings."

Itachi smiled and finished off the last bit of his apple, tossing the mess into the basket next to him.

Hinata trotted faithfully at his heels. She had become used to following him whenever he walked away. If she didn't she was sure he would either just drag her away or leave her there. The last option was unlikely, but it didn't keep Hinata from wondering about it from time to time.

Itachi held the door open for her and she scampered into the back. When they made it onto the road Itachi suddenly announced, "We will be staying at a hotel for today and tommorow. Do what I say."

Hinata nodded. "Yes."

Itachi looked at her from the mirror. "Good," he replied simply, turning back his gaze to the road.

They arrived at a hotel within an hour of lunch. Itachi parked and like the gentlemen he was, helped her out of the back. Slinging his pack over his strong shoulders, he guided her to the to the front. Hinata stepped through the revolving glass doors, smiling like the child she still was.

"A room for two please," Itachi told the man at the front. The man looked hesitant, his eyes flicking back and forth from the imposing Itachi and Hinata until Itachi added, "We are cousins."

The man smiled. "Room thirteen." He handed Itachi a key attached to a small brown tag and then wrote down Itachi's fake I.D and room number. "Enjoy your stay," he added after Itachi handed him the hefty amount of money.

When they reached the room, Hinata was filled with awe. The wallpaper was a light color, with roses and vines trailing the bottom. She scampered into the bathroom and caught sight of a large tub. The whole room smelled of roses and flowers.

Itachi grunted and set the bag at his feet. He tested the bed, and then gradually slipped onto it. The bed was huge, taking up most of the room, with a fuzzy red bedspread. The ends had small tassels that itched the bare backs of his legs.

Hinata sprinted and jumped onto the bed. Gleefully, she turned to him. "This place is beautiful."

Itachi nodded in silent agreement. "It is tasteful."

Hinata sprawled on her back, withholding a yawn. The room was bright, but she hadn't managed a lot of sleep. It seemed that she had been too worried to catch any z's without dreams invading her mind.

She turned on her side and let her eyes slip shut.

Itachi watched his sleepy hostage with a look reminiscent of a caring father. He tucked her unruly bangs behind her ears, so that he could see her face. She didn't so much as twitch at the blatant violation of personal space, but rather she encouraged it. She rubbed her smooth cheek against his hand, curling her body closer, seeking warmth.

The Uchiha didn't waste a moment. His hand caressed her cheek and he kissed her lightly on the nose. His hand curled around her waist and he brought her closer to him. He let a hiss out when she turned and tucked her head underneath his chin, her button nose nuzzling his flesh. His leg wrapped hers and kept her safely next to him.

"Hinata," he murmured lovingly, stroking her hair.

She opened her eyes. She hadn't fallen asleep, but rather had faked sleep. She had told herself at first that it was so he would leave her alone. But he had touched her and the one small action had sent ripples down her spine.

Hinata tipped her head. "Itachi," she whispered.

She leaned up and kissed him soundly on his lips.

--

Um...hehe, it's been a while since I last updated huh? My bad.

Anyways, Hinata isn't so shy, now is she? Haha, she's finally admitted her feelings...well sorta. Sorry for the short chapter, but I think it went quite nicely. I will try to update sooner this time.

Please review!


End file.
